


Gemini Frame-Up

by ParkRyder525



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Family, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: Hey guys! Sorry for the long delay, I was busy with school and my allergies kicked me in the butt XP but I’m all better!Anyway, based on a rp I did with one of my besties @anitoonzforever, this story will be about Sonya/Liz being framed for a crime she didn’t do and it’s up to Charlie and the others to clear her name.So relax and enjoy the story!





	Gemini Frame-Up

It was just a regular day in the hotel, and everybody was relaxing and doing their own thing. Charlie came back from outside getting the mail. It was the usual bills, junk mail, but then she got a letter with an apple design on it which meant it was from her father Lucifer: The King of Hell. Charlie opened the letter and when she was reading it, her eyes widen and squeal in happiness. This got her girlfriend Vaggie, friend Angel Dust and her baby cousin Sonya attention. 

Vaggie - “What is it Charlie? What all the screaming about?”

Charlie - *excited* “My family is hosting a party and Sonya and I are invited!!”

Vaggie - *happy* “Oh that's great!”

Charlie- “And we can bring guest so I'm bringing you and Angel Dust!”

Angel - “Are you serious?”

Charlie - “Yes I am serious.”

Angel - “Why should I go to some fucking fancy Schmancy party?”

Charlie - “Aw come on Angel it will be fun! Plus I feel like this can help you interact with people as a way to get clean and maybe make some new friends.”

Angel - “And risk my reputation? No thanks.”

Sonya: *comes in* “Count me and Liz out too.”

Vaggie - “What? Why?”

Sonya - “Because they said that everybody is going to be there. That include more cousins and Liz and I don't like them.”

Angel - “Why's that?”

Sonya - “Liz and I are the Forever Black Sheep.”

Vaggie - *confused* “The forever black sheep? What’s the hell is that?”

Then they see Liz coming out in shadow form who looks down in shame. Sonya and Charlie gave her a sympathetic look and Sonya took a deep breath and said:

Sonya - “When Liz came into our lives, most of our family thought I was mentally ill or curse because they discovered Liz as my shadow and whenever Liz came out, she was...kind of...really hyperactive. They kept me locked in the house thinking I wasn’t ready to go out until I was “better”. They would ask different people including uncles, aunts, and cousins to come to help me in a science or magic but not painful way. I know my parents meant well and Liz didn't blame them because they honestly trying to help and didn’t know. But when it comes to the cousins, we would have to spend time with them even at family reunions to keep me company. Whenever Liz came out, she plays with them...very very roughly.”

Angel - “And they hated it?”

Sonya - “Every minute of it. Even if Liz didn't come out, the cousins wasn't interest in because I wasn't into girly stuff. I mean, they would look at me weird I mention different kinds of magic, or boy stuff like sports. Even they thought I dress weird.”

Charlie - “You don't dress weird. You're stylish in my eye.”

Sonya - Thanks but they don't think so. They even think Liz dresses weird. Even it came to stuff like family reunions and all, they would all ignore me and give me the cold shoulder.”

Charlie - “But luckily for you, I stepped in and help you with Liz. It turns out that not only Sonya was born a Gemini, Liz didn't mean to act hyper she just wanted to play and be part of the family. All I did was taught her the different between right and wrong.”

Sonya - “That's true. Without Charlie, I don't know where I'd be.”

Vaggie - “So after Charlie tamed that psycho brat everything was cool?”

Sonya - *sighs* “Sadly no. Even when Liz was tamed and reveal that we are Gemini's, they still ignore us and gave us the cold shoulder. The only reason we are ever invited because hating me and Liz brings them closer together.”

Angel - *a little sympathetic* “Did you try talking to them?”

Sonya - “They won't listen and who cares? They are assholes anyway.” 

Charlie - *kneeled down to Sonya’s height level and put her hands on her shoulder* I know but this is really important cause it's one of Daddy's galas. You know how much he loves those, and he wants everybody to be there. He will be hurt if you didn’t go.”

Sonya - *nervously* “Can you just tell him I'm sick or something?”

Charlie - “Now you know I can't lie to my parents. Also, your parents are gonna be there too. How about this: you go and just stick by me the whole time? You don't have to talk to them. I won’t force you to talk to them.”

Sonya - *reluctantly* “Well as long as those punks keep away from me...I guess I can go for a good time.”

Charlie - *happy* “Cool! We better start getting ready and wear your fanciest clothes you guys.”

Sonya and Liz roll their eyes but doesn't complain as she and the others get dressed getting ready to go to the gala. 

()()()()()()()()()

Charlie and the others were all downstairs waiting for Sonya. Charlie was wearing a pink fire design shirt with black overall dress. Vaggie was wearing a gray and white dress that had moth designs on it. Angel was wearing a white wig with pink streaks, a red and pink short dress, black panty hose, and red rose heels. He also wore lipstick and mascara on and black long gloves. 

Vaggie - “Man What’s taking Sonya so long?”

Angel - “Hey some people are concern about their looks. Unlike some girl I know and see every day.”

Vaggie - *annoyed* “Said the fucking asshole who spent like 50 years in the bathroom putting on makeup!”

Angel - “At least I make an effort on looking pretty!”

Vaggie - *about to punch him* “Why you!!”

Charlie - “Enough! I’m pretty sure Sonya is just wanting to look nice. We can’t rush-“

Sonya - “I’m ready!”

Sonya walked downstairs and they all saw that her hair was in two low pigtails, long black fingerless gloves, wearing a headband with a little black top hat on it, a black short cape, a unitarded with a sky-blue tuxedo design, net leggings and high purple black converse. 

Charlie - *amazed* “You look great!” 

Sonya - *smiles* “Thanks. You guys look great too.”

Vaggie - “Thanks.”

Angel - “I’m surprise that you actually wearing a unitarded kid.”

Sonya - “Well it is the least girly thing me and Liz would actually wear. Beside you know how Liz love to mix up outfits she wouldn’t want me to wear just a tuxedo.”

Charlie - “That’s true. Okay is everybody ready?”

Vaggie - “I'm ready.” 

Angel - “Me too.”

Charlie - “Alright let's go in the limo!”

They went outside and went inside the limo. As they were driving to the mansion, Vaggie seem a little nervous yet excited. 

Vaggie - “I can't believe that I’m actually going to meet Lucifer and Lilith themselves!”

Angel - “Ya never meet Charlie’s Ma and Pops?”

Vaggie - “No not really. I mean, they are the rulers of Hell. I didn’t that they would have the time.”

Charlie - “Don’t worry they will like you guys and I know you will definitely love them!”

As the others was talking, Sonya was just listening to music on her phone. She noticed that Liz came out looking nervous. Sonya took off her headphones and said:

Sonya - “It's okay, Liz. Charlie won't let anything happen to us. Besides, we are just gonna stick by her, nothing bad is going to happen.”

This calm downs Liz and she gave a comforting smile and nods. 

Sonya - *smiles* “That a girl.” 

()()()()()()()()

A few minutes later, they arrive at Lucifer’s mansion. Vaggie and Angel Dust was surprised on how huge the mansion is since it’s red and black. Even the front garden look like a huge fancy forest.

Angel - “Damn! I never realized Charlie was that loaded.”

Vaggie - “Well what did you expect she’s the Princess of Hell after all.”

Charlie - *excited* “Oh this is going to be great!”

Sonya - *doubtful* “For you maybe.”

Charlie: Don't worry, baby cousin. Things will be fine, I promise.”

Angel - “You think some of them would be cute?”

Vaggie and Sonya only rolled her eyes in annoyance and walk to the front door. Charlie knocked on the door and saw one of the cousin’s name Jeanie who have black wavy curly hair, the rosy cheeks, dress in a sparkly glittery black dress with purple heel shoes. 

Charlie - “Hey Jeannie!”

Jeanie - *happy* “Charlie! Good to see you!”

Charlie - “It's good to see you too! This my girlfriend Vaggie, and my friend Angel Dust.”

Vaggie - “Hi there.” 

Angel - “What's up.”

Jeanie - “It’s nice to meet you guys.”

Jeanie then looked down and was shocked and surprised to see Sonya. Jeannie gave an awkward smile. 

Jeanie - *fake politeness* “Oh Sonya! I didn’t think you'd come.”

Sonya - *sighs* “Well when it comes to Uncle Lucifer wanting me to come, I just can't deny him.”

Jeanie - *seriously* “Just don't break anything other than your face you go it?”

Charlie - *defensive* “Leave her alone, Jeanie!”

Jeanie - “What? We can’t have her or that…that shadow thing she has ruin everything.”

In a sudden twist, Charlie slaps Jeannie causing her friend and Sonya to gasp. The others were shocked because never seen Charlie using physical violence on a family member. Even Liz was shocked herself that Charlie did that. 

Charlie - *glares* “That is just a sample. Mess with her or Liz again, and you'll be sorry. Now if you'll excuse us.”

Charlie and the others walk right past the stunned cousin. They walked down the hall to go to the party. 

Vaggie - *amazed* “Wow Charlie was that really badass!”

Angel - *impressed* “Yeah didn't know you had it in you Princess.”

Charlie - *smirks* “Hey, no one messes with my family.”

They soon went inside the party and the party room was huge: the floor was glass titles with apple designs, the walls were lavender with not only an apple design but with rainbow swirls as well. There was lots of food, drinks, tables and chairs, and a lot of members of Charlie’s family. While some did look different, there was those who still had either the blonde hair or the rosy cheeks. That where Angel Dust and Vaggie saw Charlie's parents, Lucifer and Lilith the rulers of Hell themselves, coming toward Charlie and Sonya.

Charlie - *happily* “Hi Daddy! Hi Mom!”

Sonya - *happily* “Hey Uncle Lucifer and Aunt Lilith!”

Lucifer - *happy* “Ah my girls!” *He hugs them both* I'm so happy you both could make it!”

Lilith - “Yes it's truly wonderful. I’m even happy that you made it Sonya.”

Sonya - “Thanks. Are Mom and Dad here?”

Lilith: *pointed to a table* “They're over there getting refreshments, dear.”

Vaggie and Angel saw Sonya and Liz’s parents: Azrael and Zella. Azrael looked similar to Lucifer’s with the pale skin and rosy cheeks, but Azrael’s hair was nearer yet slick back. He was wearing a leather jacket with a dark red cheetah design on it , a white button up shirt with a red tie, ripped up black jeans, and fancy-dress shoes. Zella has pale skin and blue eyes, but long orange hair, three long hair pieces sticking out in the front of her head that were sky blue. She was wearing a lilac long dress, with white flower design on it with silver high heels. 

Vaggie - *impressed* “Wow. I didn’t know he was also the legendary Dark Cheetah.” 

Lucifer - “Yes Azrael always love to be in his gang whenever he not busy with his job letting souls know if they belong in heaven or hell.”

Sonya - “And Mom is one of the best witch doctors in Hell. Do you mind if I go sit with them?”

Charlie - “Of course! Go have a good time.”

Sonya went to sit and interact with her parents. Charlie, Angel and Vaggie was sitting with Charlie’s parents. Vaggie was looking around the ballroom and was surprised. 

Vaggie - “Wow Charlie never realize you had a big family.”

Angel - “Yeah. Hell, they are even bigger than my family.”

Charlie - “Oh yeah. I mean like you don't believe how many cousins I have.”

Lucifer - “Well I do have a lot of siblings.”

Vaggie - *impressed* “Really? How many do you have?”

Lucifer - “I don't know. I lost count.” *laughs*

The others laugh too. Then Angel said to Lilith:

Angel - “Man I love your outfit Queenie! Ya think they have it my size?”

Vaggie - *appalled* “Angel! This is the Queen of Hell you’re talking too!”

Lilith - *chuckled* “No no it’s okay. I don’t mind being talk to the way he does.”

Lucifer - “I agree. I mean sure we are the rulers, but that doesn’t mean we like to sit back and have fun like regular demons. So Charlie, how's the Hotel business going?”

Charlie - “ Oh Daddy, it’s going really good! We are making process. It can be a little slow, but I think it’s really coming around!”

Lucifer - “That's my girl! I knew the hotel will be powerful sooner or later.”

Lilith - “We're so proud of you, honey.”

Charlie - “Aw thanks guys!”

Angel - *to Lucifer* “Hey Luci, I noticed ya bro sure love to drink wine a lot. It’s like his 3rd cup.”

Lucifer - “Of course Azrael just love to drink wine. He can drink it like water.”

Charlie - “Yep. We are one big happy family.”

()()()()()()()()

So far, the party was going really well. Charlie and the others were just enjoying themselves eating and having fun. Sonya would join them too but would also enjoy spending time with her parents too. Right now she was just enjoying some drinks with her parents, and Liz was in shadow form looking around annoyed at seeing their other cousins and crossing her arms. 

Sonya - “It's okay Liz, just ignore them. As long we ignore them, they won’t bother us.”

Zella - “Sonya my dear, I was thinking why don't you make some pies? It can help your mind clear.”

Sonya - “Alright Mom. That sound good.”

As Sonya was walking to the kitchen, she was seeing how some of the cousins was glaring at her and Liz. They all ignored them, even whispering things to each other while pointing at them. All the memories of the past reunions came to Sonya and Liz with all of them ignoring them, giving them the cold shoulder or just avoiding them in general. Sonya just shook her head and kept on walking.

Sonya - *muttering* “Screw you guys.”

Sonya went to the kitchen to cook some of the pies to help relax her since she loves to cook. Then a little while later Charlie looked around for Sonya to check on her and Liz. 

Charlie - “Hey Uncle Azrael? Where's Sonya and Liz?”

Azrael - “She's in the kitchen making some pies.”

Angel - “She bakes?”

Charlie - “Yeah she loves to bake pastry stuff. You didn't know?”

Angel - “She never told me.”

Vaggie - “Or me.”

Charlie - “Oh I must have forgot about that.”

Angel - “The only bake I know she does is getting high.”

Vaggie rolls her eyes as Charlie, Zella and Azrael chuckles. 

Charlie - “I'll go check on her.”

Charlie went to the kitchen and she saw Sonya making and baking some pies. Charlie walked up to her and said: 

Charlie - “You okay Sonya?

Sonya - “Yeah I'm good. Do you need something?”

Charlie - “Nothing. I just wanted to check on you is all.” 

Then a cousin name Patrick came in. Patrick had a neatly comb black hair, wearing glasses, wearing a purple tuxedo and had the rosy cheeks. He was happy to see Charlie, but then nervous to see Sonya again. Charlie turned around and saw Patrick. 

Charlie - *happily* “Oh hey Patrick!”

Patrick - “Hi there Charlie...and Gemini.”

Sonya - *annoyed* “That's Sonya to you, bud.”

Patrick - *nervously* “Yeah...Yeah…”

Patrick eyes on Sonya and left the room. Sonya sighed in sadness and she continue making some pies. 

Sonya - *bummed out* “Cousin Charlie I think coming here was a big mistake.”

Charlie - *comforting* “Don't let it get to you. You'll have a good time.

Sonya - “I hope so I mean it just being here at places like this just remind me how me and Liz are the *mockingly* “Forever Black Sheep”. 

Charlie - “If anyone hurts you or teases you, don't hesitate to come get me. I'll take care of it.”

Sonya - “You'd do that?”

Charlie - “Of course. I mean I did slapped Jeanie earlier for being so rude to you and Liz.”

Sonya smiles and spent the time making pies and talking with Charlie. Charlie even helped her make some of the pies. A little while later, they both heard a ding sound. 

Sonya - Oh! The pies are ready!”

Sonya put on some oven mitts and took out the pies from the ovens. There was lots of different kind of pies and there one that was clearly an apple pie. 

Sonya - “I made a special apple one for Uncle Lucifer.”

Charlie - “Oh he'll love it!”

Sonya - “Of course I know how much he loves apple related things. I figure I give him an apple pie.”

Charlie - “I know he will love it. We better wash up before we hand these out.”

Sonya - “Right.”

Charlie and Sonya went to a bathroom to wash their hands. However, what they didn’t noticed was somebody was watching them and secretly cut some of Sonya’s hair and spread it on the ground. Then they all look at the pies and nodded. 

()()()()()()()()()

After coming back from cleaning themselves up, Charlie and Sonya help wheeled in the pies on a cart. Then Charlie took out a triangle and began to ring it. 

Charlie - “Come get some pies!”

Everyone came and had some pie while Sonya smiled. She’s happy that everybody was eating her pie. Even Lucifer was eating the apple pie that was made for him. 

Lucifer - *eating* “Mm! This is delicious!”

Sonya - “Thanks! I made it myself.”

Lilith - *eating* “Mm. Wonderful job, dear.”

Lucifer - “My compliments to the chefs.”

Sonya - *chuckles* “ Well, I do know how much you love apple pies.”

Vaggie - *angry and annoyed* “Angel That was my pie!”

Angel - *shrugs and cocky* “You snooze you lose babe!”

Sonya is happy to receive compliments. Everybody was eating pie and talking to each other. Then of all sudden, Lucifer slowly stop eating his pie and starting to look sick. 

Lilith - *concerned* “Honey are you Ok?”

Lucifer - *moaning in pain* “Ohhh....I feel like I'm going to be sick.”

Suddenly Lucifer dropped his pie, kneeled on the floor, and held his stomach in pain. This made everybody gasps in shocked and look at each other in worried. 

Charlie - *scared and concerned* “Daddy!!”

Lilith - “Lucifer!!”

Then they heard moaning and saw Angel Dust looking sick too. 

Angel - *pained and ill* “Ooh my stomach…”

Soon other people started getting sick too. It was making everybody worried as they gather them and took them to the sick bay room. 

()()()()()()()()

At the sick bay, there lot of people resting in the beds. Even Lucifer and Angel Dust was resting in the beds. Zella, Lilith and other relatives was tending to them and making sure that they get better quickly. Charlie, Vaggie, Sonya and everybody else look worried for the ill people. They were even told to go wait in the other room so they wouldn’t get infected by the illness.

Sonya - “Ohh...I wonder how this could have happened.”

Patrick - *angrily* “You tell us, sheep!”

That's when the cousins angrily approached Sonya. Sonya was getting scared and backing off. Liz came out in shadow form looking worried for Sonya. 

Sonya - *nervous* “S-Say What?”

Jeanie - *angry* “They got sick from your pies! You must've poisoned them.”

Sonya - *shocked* “What!? No I didn't!”

Paulie - “Yeah right! You're the one who made them! Plus we found your hair in the kitchen!”

Ashley - “Or it could have been that other half of hers!” 

Sonya - I didn't do anything! Neither have Liz!”

Anita - “What else do we expect from a black sheep like you?”

Sonya - *angry* “You guys better stop or else!”

Paulie - “Or else what? You'll let your little shadow throw another tantrum?”

James - *shudders* “I'm still recovering from the last tantrum that Gemini threw.”

Sonya - “Maybe I would let her out to kick your asses! I told you before: I didn't do anything!!”

Jeanie - “Maybe your parents should disown you!”

Paulie - “Or Locked away forever!”

Just when Liz was about to move Sonya’s arm to something pointy, they heard a loud: 

“THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!”

They are look at Charlie who was furious. Even Vaggie looked angry at them too. 

Charlie - “Sonya didn't do it!”

Jeanie - “How do you know? She the one who made the pies!”

Paulie - "And some of her hair was in the kitchen!"

Vaggie - “It didn't fall out. One of you cut it!”

Ashley - “How do you know? You weren't there.”

Vaggie - “First off, I can easily tell when hair is either yanked out or cut! The hair in the kitchen was clearly cut.”

Charlie - “Second, I was with Sonya the whole time! I know she would never do something like this. And finally, I ate one of her pies and didn't get sick!”

Vaggie - “Yeah. I even ate one of her pies and I feel fine too. Even half the people who ate the pies didn’t get sick. Even you guys are fine and ate the pies.”

The cousins look at each other nervously. What Vaggie was true: they ate Sonya’s pies and didn’t feel any illness at all. Patrick was looking really paranoid.”

Charlie - “And we know who the real culprits are.”

Patrick - “Yeah it was still the Gemini! She the one made the pies in the first place! She deserved to be trapped in a crystal forever!”

Charlie - *shocked and horrified* “What?! No!!”

Out of anger, Liz moves Sonya’s hand and made her prick her finger on a fork. Then Liz came out looking furious much to the cousins and Patrick other fear.

Charlie - “Oh boy that’s not good.”

Liz - *furious* “You want to trap me and Sonya in a crystal!? Well...HERE’S YOUR FUCKING TANTRUM!!”

Liz took out her scissors and began to attack Patrick. Patrick dodge it and began to run in fear. Liz jumped in front of him and cut his arm and he screamed in pain. The other cousins were watching in fear as Patrick was getting beat up. Charlie and Vaggie on the other hand, was actually enjoying this feeling like he deserves it. 

Liz - “I changed! But you and the others are too stupid to see that! You bastards wanna mistreat me Fine! Just leave Sonya out of this!”

Liz cut Patrick again with her scissors and Patrick pushed her off. Then out of nowhere, Paulie sneak behind Liz, and hug and pet her hair changing her back into Sonya. Quickly, Patrick trapped Sonya’s feet in a crystal. 

Charlie - “Sonya!”

Charlie and Vaggie was about to help her, but suddenly, Jeannie and Ashley grabbed Charlie and Vaggie putting them in a strong full Nelson. They were struggling to break free. Patrick walked up to Sonya and Sonya was angry and said: 

Sonya - *annoyed and defensive* “I told you I already! I-”

Patrick - “Enough! Into the crystal with you!”

Patrick began to use his powers to slowly trap Sonya in a crystal. The crystal around her feet was slowly starting to rise. Even her hands were trapped in the crystal and couldn’t let out Liz again. This is one of the rare times that Sonya and Liz was starting to get scared as the crystal was getting bigger and keep covering her up. 

Sonya - *scared* “No! No! Please! No!”

Charlie - *scared and horrified* “NO STOP!”

Paulie - “Sorry Charlie, this is better for everybody.”

Lucifer - “ENOUGH!!!!”

Hearing that voice, Patrick stops his powers and Sonya was halfway trapped inside a crystal. Everyone turned around and saw Lucifer still looking pale but still standing and looking furious. Lilith even had an angry glare as well and was helping Lucifer stand. 

Lucifer - “I will not tolerate anyone harassing my daughter or accusing my innocent niece! Let them go now!”

This made Jeannie and Ashley freed Charlie and Vaggie out of fear. Charlie and Vaggie quickly ran to Sonya and helped her be free from the crystal by Vaggie using her spear and Charlie summoning her claws. After freeing her, Sonya held to Charlie in a tight hug. 

Lilith - “Somebody better tell the truth: Who poisons all the pies

Patrick was too nervous and under the pressure, he said: 

Patrick - “Okay it was me and the others! I was the one who did it! The Gemini is evil! I mean you all witness and remember her and that shadow thing was wild and crazy! I see it with my own eyes!”

Vaggie - “Are you kidding me?! Just because you don't trust Sonya doesn’t mean you should act paranoid and if you think poisoning Lucifer and a bunch of other people was a good idea, you're the bad guy here!”

Lilith - *angry* “I am very disappointed in you, Patrick!”

Lucifer - “And so am I! You are in big trouble!”

Charlie - *worried and concerned* “You okay Sonya?” 

Sonya just hugged Charlie was even slightly shaking in fear. Even Liz was trying to comfort Sonya in shadow form. 

Sonya - *scared and trembling* “H-He...almost...trapped me! I was going...to be...trapped forever!” 

Charlie - *hugging and petting her head* “Shhh....I know. I know.”

She glares over at her cousins and her eyes turned blood red in anger. How could they do this to their family, let alone their own baby cousin? 

Charlie - “Mom, Daddy, I think they should all be punished!”

Lilith - “I couldn't agree more, darling.” 

Charlie - “And to think I brought my cousin here to have fun! I didn't think my stupid arrogant and hateful cousins would do this!”

Then they heard some panting and saw Angel standing despite still feeling a little sick. 

Charlie - *curious and concerned* “Angel what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting.”

Angel - “Don’t worry Princess, the kid’s mother made me better. But just so you know, I was the one who saw what happened and called Apple Ringleader what was happening.”

Jeannie - “What?! Why?!”

Angel - *mad and disgusted* “Because I maybe an asshole, but even I think the poison pie shit and trapping a little girl in a crystal especially by a family member is so fucked up!”

Lucifer - “For your crime and for you framing Sonya, you will all be severely punished!”

Patrick - *scared* “H-How?!”

Jeanie - *begging* “Please Don't! You must understand the deed that we did.”

Ashley - “We were just teaching the Gemini a lesson!”

James - “We were doing everyone a favor by getting rid of her!”

Paulie - “Haven't you forgot what she and that...that...thing! Did to us?! And what that freak just did to Patrick?”

Charlie - “She is still family and the only ones I see as monsters are all of you! I know Liz was hyperactive when she was younger, but she changed and the only reason she attacks Patrick because he was the one who threaten her. If you guys can't accept that, then how do that make you better than her and Sonya?”

The cousins look at each other uncomfortably. However, they felt like trapping Sonya was the right thing to do because they can’t get over how roughly Liz played and tortured them. 

Patrick - “Well that thing is still evil and a monster!”

Charlie - *shocked and disgusted* “I can see now that you're nothing but ungrateful vultures! As a matter of fact, you guys aren’t so great yourself because you never visit me or even bothered to visit and support my hotel. So it's with heavy heart that I announce that Sonya and Liz are my only cousin from this point on.”

Vaggie - *happy* “That a girl Charlie!”

Angel - *impressed* “Nice job princess!”

Lilith - “I don't blame you for your choice dear.”

“Neither do we.”

They turned around and saw it was Azrael and Zella. They too had disappointed looks on their faces. 

Azrael - “I can't believe you would do this to our daughters.”

Zella - “Yes I agree. What you all did wasn’t right, and the poison pie idea wasn’t bright.”

Azrael - “Charlie, why don’t you take Sonya back to the hotel?”

Zella - “Yes. I think that getting her rest would be for the best.”

Charlie - “But what about Daddy?”

Lucifer - “Don't worry, honey I’ll be okay. Besides, I have some business to take care of.”

Charlie - “Alright. *to her friends* Come on guys, we are leaving. And never seeing these hateful vile vultures again!”

They got inside the limo and was now back at the hotel. 

()()()()()()()()

Sonya was in her room changing her clothes. But some tears came out of her eyes. She saw Liz coming out in shadow form trying to comfort Sonya.

Liz - *comforting* “Hey Sunshine it's okay.”

Sonya - “I know but I'm still a little shaken...”

Liz - “Yeah. But I'm sure that Uncle Lucifer took care of it.”

Sonya - “Yeah I guess so. I do wonder what he plans to do to them?”

Charlie - "You want me to answer that question?"

Sonya saw Charlie at the doorway smiling. This made Sonya and Liz smile as well. 

Sonya - “Oh Cousin Charlie! How's Angel and Uncle Lucifer?”

Charlie - “Doing much better thanks to Mom and Aunt Zella. She came up with a spell to speed up their recovery. Angel is in his room right now having his “alone time”.”

Sonya - “Right. So un what’s happened to those punks?”

Charlie - “Well first, Mom called their parents and forbid them for using their powers for a month. Then Daddy not only put then in the dungeon for two hours, but force them to wear their least favorite clothes for a month

Liz - “Sweet!”

Sonya - “Oh I love that! Liz thinks that’s a sweet punishment too.”

Charlie - “Yep!”

Sonya - “Um Cousin Charlie? Thanks again for defending me and Liz especially from...from…” *tear up again*

Charlie: *smiles and hugs her* “It's okay, Sonya. You're safe now.”

Sonya - “I just never been so scared! I thought I was gonna be stuck in a crystal forever.”

Charlie - “I told you, I'd never let anything happen to you. You can count on me.”

Sonya - “And it was cool that you called out those bitches out.”

Charlie - “Thanks! My Mom and Dad taught me to be strong both inside and out.” 

Sonya - “Well she is right but...do you think I'm like that?”

Charlie - “Like what?”

Sonya - “That I'm not strong inside and out? I feel like I'm weak….Normally I can handle stuff like fights even turf wars, but today just really freaked me out. I couldn’t even let out Liz and I was really scared. Made me think that I was weak.”

Charlie - “Sonya, you're one the strongest little girl I've ever known.”

Sonya - “Really? Some thought I was weak without Liz.”

Liz - “Hey you're just as strong without me.”

Charlie - “I mean you are getting better at your magic.”

Liz - “And you're as tough as nails.”

Sonya - “Yeah right. I guess I'm still freaked out after what happened.” 

Charlie - *guilty* “Sonya I'm sorry about that.”

Sonya - “Why are you sorry?”

Charlie - “For practically forcing you to come to the party. It's all my fault for not listening to you.”

Sonya - “It's okay Cousin Charlie. I know you just wanted me to have fun with the family.”

Charlie - “Some family we have. I mean, why couldn’t they see what a wonderful and unique person you and Liz are. Yet, they still treat you guys if you are a disease or feral monsters. It’s just not fair!”

Sonya - “Yeah I know. But some family don't have to come by blood you know?”

Charlie - “That’s true. I mean I look at my friends at the hotel as my second family.”

Sonya - “So do I. And to be honest, it was nice seeing Uncle Lucifer and Aunt Lilith again. The other uncle and aunts don’t interest me like they do.”

Charlie - “And your parents too.”

Sonya - “Umm Cousin Charlie? Is it okay you tuck me in bed and stay with me? I'm still a little shaken…”

Charlie - “I got a better idea. How about you bunk with me tonight? Like when you were little.”

Sonya - *surprised* “Oh you would do that again? Really?”

Charlie - “Of course! Anything for my best and officially only cousin.”

Sonya smiles and hugged Charlie tightly while tears of joy and relief coming out of her eyes. Charlie even saw that Liz was giving her a hug in her shadow form as well. Charlie vows to keep her promise of protecting Sonya and Liz because not only they are her only cousins now, but because how much they mean to her and how much she loves them. 

Hope you all like it!


End file.
